Midnight Secrets
by Jannah-shii
Summary: Bella became a boy overnight on the midnight of her 18th birthday. She was attending her own party that the Cullens had thrown for her. She drank a lot of water that night, and had to pee. Then it happened… This is a summary of my idea
1. Chapter 1

Midnight secrets

I have new ideas on what I want to write for my new story. It's really different from what FanFiction readers would have read for Twilight.

How about this (This is just a summary, I want to see how many people would like this story, and then I would publish the REAL one):

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Bella screamed, because the first thing she saw when she woke up that morning was that she had an erection!!

Bella just turned 18 years old, she didn't know that she would come with a package that she herself is unable to control. It happens at night only, and will be turn into normal the next morning. She then discovers her mom, Renee, also suffered the same thing. It was a morning erection. Turns out this would happen to her every night of her entire life. Will she be able to overcome this shameful thing that occurs at night? How? How about Edward? How is he suppose to face this?

Bella became a boy overnight on the midnight of her 18th birthday. She was attending her own party that the Cullens had thrown for her. She drank a lot of water that night, and had to pee. Then it happened…

This is just a summary; let me know if you readers love it? Because I really want it to be a huge hit! Lol. This story involves romance and lots and lots of humor!!

* * *

**A/N: I'm soo happy that I have been dragging my note book to write down any idea that comes to mind for this story and my other stories. People must be thinking that I'm an undercover Journalist or just plain crazy . Reviews are most appreciated. I need at least 10 reviews to get me going..so, se that down there? It's green, you just need to click it for a review. Thank you! Review if you want me to continue!XD**


	2. His do's and Her don'ts

Bella is going to be eighteen years old in a few days. She didn't want to celebrate it. It's a celebration closer to death – From the way she saw it. Supposedly from every girl's point of view. We hate growing old! And definitely closer to wrinkles and anti-aging products that are bloody well expensive. The nip/tuck and Botox are what most popular celebrities are doing nowadays. Bella thinks that Charlie wouldn't want her daughter to have boobs like Pamela Anderson, which can be classified as a globe too. _I can see my house form here – _A person would say (on top of Pamela's boobs). The thought of getting old for women would affect them emotionally and causes mood swings. They would be better off dying at a young age than growing old like wrinkled tomatoes. She could just picture her ass if she were to be a grandmother. All wrinkled up and _saggy._

"Bella why are you so quiet? What's wrong, my love?" Edward was amazed by how quiet she was. She would always be the one to dig out answers from him and torture him with all kinds of stupid-idiotic questions. Like "what do vampires do at night? Do they sleep?" Edward just looked at her pointlessly, thinking that she must be really dumb to ask these questions. Her face was really serious, wanting to know. Now, he turned his face slightly to look at her staring out the window that was all fogged up.

"Nothing, Edward." She sighed; too tired to explain to him. She was quite angry at Alice for planning a party without her permission. Edward had told her that he wasn't supposed to say anything about the party to her. But, he told her instead when they were in the car; on the way back home. He knew she didn't like these things and that her being there as the centre of attention. A party would be the last thing on earth for her to think about. She didn't like surprises too. Alice should have known better than not to plan it in the first place. Sure she wanted to celebrate it, but, only with Charlie, the Cullens, Jacob, Billy and maybe some of her friends. She didn't want to celebrate her day of turning old with the whole students of Forks High School. Yes, she invited almost every single person in that bloody school. Luckily she didn't invite the janitor along, it'll be totally embarrassing.

Who knows…Alice always had this good impression of people, people that she doesn't know too. And she has a terribly nice heart for everyone. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Is it about the party? I just told you so that you know what's coming. I know very well that you don't like surprises, dear. And this might be a big shocker to you if she were to surprise you like that." Edward says that he is able to read minds of everyone except hers. But, sometimes Bella feels that he knows what she's thinking. Or maybe that is what left of his human instincts. He can read people's expressions.

She tried something…

_You're a stupid blood sucker! You are as dumb as a donkey – _She thought.

"Look Bella, _yes, he can't read my mind! – _Bella yelled happily inside. I don't want you to get all upset about this, okay? Esme and Alice had plan a month in advance. They have sent the invitations, and I'm suppose to bring you there for a fake birthday dinner and they will make a surprise part instead. Come' on Bella, don't be a part pooper, you wouldn't want to hurt their feelings don't you?" He made a face. The face that always made her surrenders in what she have to defend herself.

"No." Bella rolled my eyes, ending the argument with a defeat. He would always make her feel guilty when he involves Esme's motherly appearance and Alice's sister-like love towards her. He knows that she would ease up and try her best to appreciate what they have done for her.

_I would not try to disappoint them…_

"Then, let's just play along, okay? Besides, I have already bought you a gift and you would hate me if I were to return it. Trust me." He winked and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Bella gave him a glare.

"Ed, I told you, I don't – "He shut her mouth with his finger. He already knew she didn't want him to buy anything for her. He's just a bloody stubborn vampire. She curled her lips at the side of her mouth, really disappointed with him now. Loving her is the best gift he could ever give her and that was enough for her entire life.

_What could have he got for me? A new car? Just to cover his shame that her human girlfriend has to drive an old retarded car, whose door can't be open unless you kick it. He should know, I won't need anything more._

_Except…_

_Maybe a new hair dryer or curling iron, *clapping her hands – Overly excited (deep in her heart)*. I need new clothes! He must be bored seeing me with dull coloured clothes everyday. Even I get myself bored seeing myself in the mirror._

_Maybe, a new pair of snickers, or maybe high-heels? Nahh!! It's too girly for me to wear, besides, why would I want to embarrass myself even more?_

She remembered the first time she wore high heels… Edward was quiet now; he wanted her to have a time alone. He understood her silence.

_Mum bought me a pair. It was beautiful; she stood there staring at the silky strap which had silver beads on it. It was shining; it was two inches tall, the ones that you would have to strap to the back of your heels. And it was her favorite colour, black; which was easy to match with everything. She tried it on, she couldn't walk properly, and she looked like that Ju-on ghost with the arms everywhere trying to stabilize herself. She kept on falling and her legs seemed to cross each other. The worst thing was, she was on her first date with a boy she really liked. She lost him because she kept on stepping on his foot and pushing him aside._

She shook off the thought of wearing high heels ever again. For her wedding, she would wear snickers instead. It could reduce the risk of her stepping on her train and ripping her dress off and showing her grandma-look-alike-underwear. No one could see her wearing the snickers.

_Good thinking Bella._

"I _want_ to buy it for you. I know you don't want a present, you don't like surprises. But, just for your special day, okay? You're suppose to enjoy turning eighteen. I have never experienced anything like it." He looked out the window and then to Bella, she stared blankly into his eyes, pretending not to hear.

He shook his head and half-smiled because he knew that she was not intentionally listening to what he just said.

"You know what would be a great gift, my dear sweet handsome boyfriend?"

"What would be, my love?" He was smiling again.

"Turning me into your vampire girlfriend would be a great gift for my birthday." She turned her body towards him and grinned happily; knowing that he'll be annoyed by this. He doesn't like it when she brings the turn-me-into-a-vampire-if-you-really-love-me subject. He shrugged his shoulders and cringed slightly. He adjusted his hands on the wheel though it was unreasonable for him to do so. He had that uncomfortable face on; he every now and then looked at the rear view mirror.

It was really a quiet journey back to Charlie's place after Bella brought that topic up. She regretted bringing it up. He parked the car outside the drive way and I saw my lovely red coloured truck parked right outside. Charlie's police ranger car was nowhere in sight. He must be on patrol now. Edward dashed to her door and opened it gentlemanly. He shoved my school bag over his left shoulder and walked her into the house.

"Look Ed – "He turned and placed his finger on her lips. It was cold. Her lips felt numb for a moment there. She can't even feel a thing if she had a lip job done now. It wouldn't hurt since she couldn't feel anything. She wasn't able to feel his finger anymore. He had already dropped his finger without her even noticing it.

"It's okay Bella, I understand." He kissed her and when she didn't feel anything, she had the urge to want more. She grabbed his shirt and brought him closer so that she could feel his dry cold skin against hers. Before she knew it, he slid the bag to the ground and she clammed her arms around his neck and kissed him vigorously. He was using his tongue now; it felt different from what she experienced it before. _He _wasdifferent. It was new for Bella. _Who thought him this?_ – Bella looked at his expression, his head was moving from left to right, very smooth, it was _so_ intimate. She could feel his tongue down her throat. It felt unbearably nice and warm. He lifted her up, bringing her closer than he would always allow. Then, there were so much water in her mouth, which she felt like she was drowning. It was like he was taking a hose and shoving water into her mouth. She was suffocating. She pushed him away and fell to the ground. She inhaled deeply and held her chest making sure that her breathing returns back to normal.

She put up a hand to him indicating to let her calm down first. He knelt beside her and was really worried that he might have scared her. He looked pale, paler than usual.

_That was NEW_ – She was really shocked with Edward's new movements. Usually he would be the one who pushed her away to try that kind of "stunts". He was brave. He's always worried that he might hurt Bella when he gets too close to her. There should always be a _distance _he would always say. Bella wondered how he practiced doing this.

_With whom did he practice with?_

Bella wiped her mouth with her long sleeved shirt and spat out the excess water left in her mouth; that was really _mouthwatering_, it was really appropriate to use that expression now. It felt like she was swallowing one liter of water in one gulp. It was wet. _Too _wet. Bella felt like she was practically drowning, though she really enjoyed it and she knew it was the first and the last. Who would have thought that vampires had so much water in their body? If it was blood pouring out from his mouth, then it would make _hell _lot of sense. But, she wouldn't want to smell zinc in his mouth every time he kisses her. So, drowning would be a better alternative.

"Too much for you is it? I knew I wasn't able to control myself. I watched it in one of the movies Emmett bought. It was a girl and a guy making out and had sex eventually. I wanted to know how it felt, but instead of expressing my _love _towards you, I'm killing you at the same time!" He threw a rock and let his head fall down between his legs and curled his stomach in to sit beside her.

"Umm, Edward…I think, that video that Emmett bought was a porno video." She said gently.

He tilted his head up to see her face. She saw the expression on his face. He didn't know that. Poor Edward. He's so naïve when it comes to these things. That's why Bella has been the one that has been making the "first move". He didn't know how to make love, he knew, but according to what he watches. Love has to be more about_ passion_.

She giggled. And somewhere under his white-pale skin, she could have probably sensed that he was blushing. It was a shame to him, for a guy not to know these _basic _things.

**A/N: This is the first Chapter for Midnight Secrets...Hope all of you like it!!! I have made a decision to make it M rated story...Since there are some scenes that are suppose to be there. And I hope it'll be okay with all of you. Thanks!! Review please??!**

** ******************

** **********

** ***


	3. Accepting Edward

Then they walked hand in hand to the house. He took her bag and straight away put it on her bed.

She hung her coat and saw there were plates of sandwiches placed on the dining table in the kitchen. Charlie must have gone back for lunch and left some for her. She grabbed a slice and started munching on it. It was their _favourite _filling. Grilled chicken with slices of melted mozzarella cheese, onions, squirt of mayonnaise and salads. Charlie made this for her since she was 5 years old and the taste still doesn't change.

"That looks delicious." Edward licked the side of his mouth whilst standing at the kitchen door and lying his whole body on the pillar.

"It's too bad that vampires don't eat or drink. All of you are missing out on a lot of things. We have different types of food from all over the world. Too bad your only food is pure crimson red blood." She was talking with her mouth full. She spat out few pieces of chicken on their lovely fine newly furnished kitchen table. Now it is surfaced with few spots of mayonnaise.

_Opps..._

She wiped the table. "Tsk...tsk...tsk. A young lady should know best not to talk when her mouth is full." Edward shook his head and moved his finger from left to right at her, showing his disagreement. He slid next to her and reached for the tissue and wiped off bread crumbs that were on her cheeks and amazingly on her neck. There were mayo all over the sides of her mouth, she didn't even mind Edward was wiping it all off. She was still eating it.

_How the hell does this girl eat?? Doesn't she have any eating manners?_ – Edward was still wiping off mayo from her neck. _How could it have reached so far?!!_

_Look at her!_

He saw Bella munching and was digging in the sandwich. Somehow, he was seeing it differently, in some sort of slow motion. He heard her teeth chomp into the bread and she made annoying sounds while chewing on the rest of the sandwich. "Mmm...mmm...mmph!" . Suddenly, out of the blue, Edward saw the chicken crawling through the sandwich and pleading Edward for help. His eyes felt like it was going to pop out. He was staring at the imaginary moving chicken.

_Please help me; this crazy bitch is biting me off! Just look at her! She eats like a tiger! – _The chicken pled.

"Edward? What's wrong? Is there anything on my mouth?"Bella was looking at him in a scrutinized way. She was looking at her reflection on the plate to see if there was anything on her face. He was looking at her and he felt his jaws almost fell to the floor for opening his mouth so wide.

"No – Nothing." He closed his mouth. The sides of his mouth twitched a little when he smiled. He was trying really hard to cover it up. He shook his head and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I'm home are you – "Charlie opened the front door and came into the kitchen. He was cut off when he saw Edward and his daughter in the same room. He tried really hard to accept his daughter's choice of boyfriend. Edward had always made a good impression to please Bella's father. Every time he sees her now, Edward would always appear in the picture too. Charlie liked Carlisle because he helps him when there are cases in Forks and he's a very good guy. He would treat people the same, no matter what. After all, he is a doctor.

"Edward." Charlie greeted him formally. Although he wasn't looking at Edward, instead he was looking at her daughter who was smiling widely at him. Despite her smile, Charlie knew her too well, she had the be-nice-dad-he's-my-boyfriend face on.

"Charlie. Nice to meet you again, sir." He handed out his hand to shake Charlie's hand. Edward had a large smile on his face. Bella loved the way he smiled, although from the side, he would always look sincere and truthful with his emotions. Charlie looked at Edward's hand and then at Bella. He was not really fond of shaking his hand. Bella tilted her head and mouthed "go on, dad." silently. For the sake of his daughter, he would try to make her happy; Even though he doesn't really mean his actions sometimes. He shook Edward's hand and smiled plainly at him.

Edward still accepted it, although deeply inside he knows he really doesn't mean it.

_At least he tried _– Edward was pleased. Bella looked very happy seeing her most loved men in the world are finally being nice to each other. Charlie broke the hand shake. He then puts his hand into his pocket and smiled at both Bella and Edward. He _meant _that smile.

"Dad, thanks for the sandwich you made. It's delicious as always." Bella showed the now clean plate. She even ate the bread crumbs to leave the plate with a shiny affect. Charlie looked at his daughter, there were still mayonnaise at the sides of her mouth, and he was not grossed out by it because it was the way he ate too. She unfortunately inherited his eating habits, which lead to one of the factors causing his divorce with Renee, Bella's mother. He thinks Bella has grown up into a polite and gentle girl.

_What the FUCK is polite about this beast?! The way she eats is like she wants to tear someone's head off!! It's EVIL! Even the chicken said so! _– Edward was shocked with what Charlie was thinking. He took a napkin and wiped off anything that looked like food on her face. He unfortunately has to marry this beast sometime and he and the other Cullens have to live with her eating habits.

_What would Esme say about this?_

"Dad, I'm gonna head up first. I want to shower and clean myself up and Edward's going to help me with my chemistry afterwards." She was already heading up the stairs.

"In your room? Upstairs?" He's unable to let go of the fact that his daughter is already an adult and making mistakes that she might not be able to take back. Her father is thinking about intimate stuffs, of course. He was picturing Edward all over Bella. Edward would never do such a thing. He saw the pictures in his mind. He doesn't want this guy – He was looking at Edward, to be the reason of his daughter's misery. Edward hearing all this, just acted innocently watching Bella, who placed her hands in the shape of fists on her hips and grumpily looked at her father.

"It's okay; we can do our revision in the living room instead." He was smiling at Charlie with the sense of making him satisfied and that he understood him. He wouldn't want Charlie to start thinking of him that way, then, he would not trust Edward to bring her anywhere. He loves Bella so much, but Charlie doesn't know that yet. He's just concern about his daughter's safety with "this guy", he sarcastically pointed out to himself soundlessly.

"Fine" She dragged herself up the stairs, mumbling words out. She knew she had to leave them alone. Since Edward wanted to talk about the so-called-secret-party to him.

"So, she has definitely grown up, eyh Charlie?" Edward tried to start a conversation with him, but ended up really awkward when he didn't reply. Instead, Charlie took the dirty plates and headed to the kitchen sink. He didn't even look at Edward. It was like he didn't see him there.

When he knew that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. He tapped his fingers on the dining table and kept the silent to himself. The room was

"Bella's birthday is tomorrow. I bet you know that, right?" Charlie wiped his hands after washing the dishes and turned the tap off. He then turned his body facing Edward; he had a serious face on. Edward tilted his face slowly and saw that Charlie was actually talking to him.

"Yes, Sir" He stood up in response.

"Sit down, boy. No need to be too formal with me." Charlie raised his hands and moved it up and down showing him to sit down.

Edward half smiled and sat down as told.

"So, what do you have plans installed for her?" Charlie walked to the dining table and let his hands grip the ends of the table. He was looking straight into Edward's eyes. It was like an eagle locking up on its prey.

"But, you better not have any funny business plan going on for her, if you know – "He was cut off.

"No, Sir. I wouldn't do anything to Bella. I respect her." He gave a straight answer. Charlie moved his eyes into his to see if he was lying.

_He seemed to mean it. _

_Yes, I convinced him. _Edward smiled gleefully.

"If you don't mind, Charlie, my parents and the whole family has secretly planned to have a birthday party at our house. Family and friends would be there too, of course. We would be glad if you would come. Alice had already called up Renee and Phil, they agreed to come. Bella doesn't know a thing about this; I hope you don't intend to tell her." Edward bowed down his head and came closer to Charlie acting as if he's telling him a secret.

"Okay, that would be no problem to me. What should I do to help?"

"It's okay Charlie, we have everything settled down for tomorrow. All you have to do is just show up." Edward was astoundingly happy with Charlie's reaction. Charlie just nodded in agreement.

"Who's interested in doing a blood sucking subject please meet me in the living room" Bella walked pass by the kitchen and skipped into the living room like little red riding hood. She was holding a mountain of thick books. She almost tripped on her pants. When she thought no one was looking, she pulled her pants up. Edward and Charlie giggled. When Bella turned to them, they pretended to have a conversation.

As Edward was about to leave the kitchen,

_Thank you, Edward. Your presence in Bella's life has made her a happier person than I can make her be. I thought_ _after her mom and I divorce, I could never see my child smile like that ever again. Please take care of her for me, Edward._

Charlie was staring at Bella. Bella was going through her books with a pen in her mouth, biting it down with her teeth. She really looked like a child.

_I will, Charlie. I promise._

"What took you so long? Were you guys talking about me? "She stood up and looked at Edward and turned her head to Charlie, who was still in the kitchen, looking at her innocently.

"Why would we be talking about you? Don't get your hopes to high!" Edward pointed out his tongue at her aid with a large grin.

Charlie looked from far and just smiled. Bella was throwing her arms all over Edward and punching his chest. Edward seem to be unaffected by her punch. He was still pointing his tongue at her. Then, he kissed her head and hugged her. Charlie could see Bella was being in a bubbly mood. She was just glowing inside; it looked exactly like when Renee had Bella. They were in love, that was what he really saw in both of them.


	4. the guest

Chapter 3: "the guest"

After reading tons of books on chemistry, Bella ran upstairs to get some sleep. Edward headed back home, Esme wanted him to help for the last set ups before the party tomorrow. Esme had told him that it was an emergency family meeting, so that Bella wouldn't know. Bella cleaned herself up, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

On her cell phone, she saw 10 missed calls from her mother. She wanted to call Renee, but, she was too tired. It had to be something very important that Renee called 10 times.

_I'll call her tomorrow – _She mumbled

She slid herself under the blanket and felt something poked her ass. It felt like a thorn.

_What the FUCK?!_

She took the thorn out from her butt.

_OUCH!!_

She felt a bruise and looked at her butt; it was purple in colour now.

She opened the covers and saw between her legs was a rose; a red rose. There was a note tied to it. It stated...

_Hahaha!!! Did you feel the thorn? Did the rose poke you? I knew it would! (laughs) I just wanted to give you this rose, to remind you how beautiful you are. You smell just like the rose; sweet and innocent. You bloom like it, it shows in your face...How happy you are when you smile._

_Love,_

_Edward _

_He is so going to get it tomorrow!_ – Bella was furious

Bella threw the rose on her table. And went to sleep; she covered the bruise with a plaster. It was too painful for her; she had to sleep on her stomach to avoid pressing pressure on the bump.

She woke up the next morning by a loud slam of her door to the wall.

"Happy Birthday baby!!"

Charlie dashed to her bed and lifted her up and hugged her. "You are much heavier now than last time!" Charlie hugged her. She was suffocated because he was hugging her throat, not her body.

"Da-d, yo-u're ki-l-ling me!"

Bella was feeling so embarrassed with her father's behaviour, luckily, there were no one there. She felt relieved with that thought.

"Of course I am heavier than last time, dad. I've been _growing?_" She said sarcastically after she inhaled a few breaths. She put her hand on her neck, where it felt very irritating now. He looked at Charlie who was laughing all to himself now.

"Now go and dress up, your prince awaits for the princess's arrival at the domestic kitchen downstairs" Her father was mocking a classic movie like one of those fairytale stories he would read to her.

"What??????!!!!! Edward is here already??" Then Bella rushed to the bathroom and started taking her clothes off. She took off her pyjamas and almost slipped on the bathroom floor and hit her on the sink. Luckily she got hold of the sink and gripped it well. She hopes that luck will be on her side today, and it has showed so far. She didn't want everybody to see her all bruised up. But when she thought of the word _bruise_, she instantly remembered her bruised ass.

She wiped the now cloudy mirror and observed her reflection. She looked at every single detail of her face. She tried to stretch the eye bags that she had a few days ago because she didn't have enough sleep; and remembered that Edward said that she seriously looked like a panda and he wanted to shove some leaves into her mouth. She punched his nose and felt really bad afterwards because Edward apologised so many times. But his face didn't change a bit, his nose still looks normal.

She soaked herself in the bathtub and gently scrubbing her body with lavender smelling soap. Although she knew that Edward was waiting for her, but, she wanted to be perfect for him today. After all, she is at a legal age now. She thought of things that a girl who is eighteen years old and has a boyfriend would normally do.

_*Gasp*_

_No, no...Edward won't be brave enough to do such things. Especially if he really understand how I feel very embarrassed and self conscious about those things. But, I would also want to feel it. It would be really dangerous if I was to get pregnant afterwards and Charlie would definitely kill Edward._

She shook her head and threw the thoughts away.

She ran nakedly to her room, with a towel wrapping her like a tortilla around her pale skin. She combed her wet hair and observed her image on the reflective glass on the wall. She dropped the towel; and twisted and turned her body to look at it at every angle that she could get. She held her humongous atomic bombs on her body. It felt like it was too big for her skinny body. The students at Forks High thought that she had a boob job that made her look like Pamela Anderson's sister or so much so alike.

She ran her fingers through her smooth skin around her back...

_Shit!!_

She felt the sting in her skin when she touched a now-sensitive area of her bottom. She looked at it in the mirror; and there it was, the bruise. It was now reddish blue. It looked bigger than before, can be taken to example to a size of a golf ball.

_How am I going to hide this? Make up won't do anything. And they say make up can hide almost every flaw that your body has. Lies...Plain LIES. Maybe the bruise will shrink later on in the evening._ She frowned. Although Edward did this to her, but still, she didn't want to be embarrassed with the whole school looking at her ass, thinking that she may have filled her panties with toilet tissues to make it look bigger, on one side. That would be really stupid of a person to fill one side of your panties with tissue and leave the other.

_Retarded..._

She took the first thing she saw in her cupboard and wore it with her EDWIN Jeans. She always has this _mood _when it's her birthday. She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that her shirt was not inside out like what happened to her last year. After three months of teasing, the students finally forgot all about it as they caught Betsy, the nerdish girl in the school stuffing her bra with tissues to go to the prom. It popped out of her dress while she was dancing with another nerd. It fell onto the dance floor and everyone started laughing at her.

_What a pity girl_...She thought.

She took her scarf as it was a total snowing outside. It was out of the blue. She grabbed the bottle of perfume, DKNY (BE DELICIOUS) that Jacob bought for her to wear every time he sees her. He didn't want that _vampire _smell stuck to her body. Bella just didn't get it between both of them. They smell just the same to her. Only Edward smells sweeter, like berries.

She jumped out of her room like a kangaroo and stroll her way down the stairs. Suddenly...

_Ouch!! Oww!!! Why does it always happens to me?!!!_

She fell. It was like she would always be jinxed on her birthday. That is why she wouldn't even go out of the house if it weren't for a school that is still open although it was terribly snowing outside. She fell on the stairs, she wasn't looking, and there were a few boxes on the right, so she ran straight into it. She heard stumps from the kitchen and heading into the hall.

She massaged her head, she felt a bump on her forehead and it felt really big.

"Bella darling, are you okay?!" Charlie came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry, I forgot all about the boxes being there. I was cleaning up the whole of last night."

"Ouch, you have a little bump there on your forehead Bella." Edward was standing next to Charlie.

"Man! Is it really obvious?"

"Not so..." Edward himself was not so sure too.

Bella ran to the mirror and observed her forehead carefully, it was fucking big! All it took was just a small bump on the head and it appeared humongous. It looked a bit blue. She touches the skin around it gently and it hurt badly.

"I don't wanna go outside...I don't want to go to school now!"

"Look dear, you have to go to school, or you'll be missing your Maths test today." Charlie approached her with comfort and understanding. He held her in his arms and whispered...

"_I love you, you're my only daughter."_

Tears automatically came running down her face; it was so emotional for her today. First, she is scared forever for sitting on a rose thorn, which is somewhat romantic, then she felt like air was being vacuumed out of her body when Charlie "hugged" her this morning, then, she fell down the stairs because of some stupid boxes which were not suppose to be there.

"I love you too, dad." She pecked his cheek.

"Come, let's have some breakfast, you're still a bit early for school. It's only 8 o'clock, plus, I made your favourite, crispy bacon with sunny side up egg and french toast with maple syrup on top."

"It sounds delicious, dad" She smiled at him. After all, his cooking is so much better than hers. He would always put her first in anything. She knows that he really loves her and that she was everything to her after losing Renee.

Charlie parked her on the chair; and in front of her was a plate that looked like a chef cooked it. It was so well presented.

"Wow, dad. Thanks!" She started digging into her breakfast.

"Edward, don't you want to eat some before going to school?" As Charlie was already filling in some bacon slices onto the plate and looking at him.

"No, no, thanks Charlie. I'm good. I'll be in the living room waiting for you, okay?" He told Bella. He still remembered what happened to the chicken sandwich and wouldn't want to be reminded of it again. Now its bacon, maybe imaginary pigs will be appearing on her plate and trying to talk to him.

"Okay Edward. You could turn on the TV if you want." Answering him with a full mouth.

"What's wrong with him? Doesn't he eat? Every time he comes here and I serve him tea, he would not drink." Charlie argued after Edward left the room.

"No, dad. Maybe he already had his breakfast or drank at his house." She tried to calm him down.

She slurped the tea that he made; it was Chamomile tea. It was definitely what she needed after all those bad accidents she went through. The smell calmed her down and it was warm, that really turned the temperature down in her body. It's going to be extremely cold once she gets outside, so it's worth burning her tongue with the tea.

It was all comforting now; the atmosphere, the tea, the warm toasted bread with the syrup. She breathe it all in deeply and trying to make a positive image out of all this in order to survive the day.

"Thanks, dad! See you later when I get back from school." Bella and Edward close the door behind them as they were leaving. Edward gave his thick brown coat to Bella to wear when they exited the house.

"Here you go..."

"Thanks. Jeez, you're so lucky you can't feel the cold as you are as cold as the snow." She laughed sarcastically.

Edward was walking to the car with his head bowed down; he was really hurt by that statement.

"Edward, I didn't mean it. You know me; I'm just trying to make stupid jokes out of the weather to calm myself down." Bella started to feel guilty of what she just said.

"It's okay Bella. I understand" He spoke as he opened the door for her.

Bella grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her cheek and laid it there. "You know I didn't mean what I said. I love you, Edward. This warm cheek would always be yours and this heart right here, _as she placed his hand on her chest, _would always be yours too. No matter how cold your skin is, I would still love what's on the inside. Though, I really love your handsome face."

Edward burst into laughter.

"You would always know how to win my heart back, don't you?"

"I would_ always_..."

Then, their lips met and she felt a shiver on her spine. His lips were cold as ice. It felt like kissing an ice sculpture and sticking your tongue in that you can't really feel it anymore. It's frozen. But, she insisted on kissing him, she grabbed hold of his neck and was acting really rough on his lips. She just wishes that all of that was enough to warm her lips so that she won't die freezing on his.

She broke the kiss, and she touched her lips and it was chapped. His lips were so cold that her lips dehydrated. His cold skin has never bothered her so much until today. Maybe it was because of the snow. Suddenly she remembered that Charlie packed a thermos of Chamomile tea inside her bag.

"Too cold, is it?"

"No...Not that. It's just freezing out here. We should get to school now." Bella said falsely, she didn't want to hurt him again. She rubbed both of her arms vigorously indicating to him that it was really the cold and not because of him.

He bought it.

Bella reached into her bag and took out the thermos and started burning her throat again. It was a little painful, but it was just warm enough to kill the cold. Edward gave her a glare.

"Wh-what? It's just too cold out there."

Edward shook his head in disbelief. He just accepted her fake actions. She didn't want to hurt her too; after all, it is her birthday. The last thing that he would want for both of them is a fight.

Edward turned on the radio before his shifted the gear to reverse. He knows that she loves to listen to music to close the quiet time they are having every time they feel that they disagree with one another. It kicks out the quietness. The journey to school flew by fast, it was not only because Edward drove about 120 km/h, but because they didn't talk throughout the whole journey.

"Hey...I just wanna say..." Bella opened her mouth as he parked the car smoothly in the school compound. She sighed deeply.

"Shhh...You don't need to say anything, love. I totally understand." Edward put his finger on her lips.

Bella took control of the situation and let her lips touch his. His lips were irresistible as usual. It feels soft like rose petals today. Then, he couldn't resist the temptation either; he grabbed hold of her neck and breathes deeply into her mouth. Bella was also avoiding holding herself back in the way his working it right now.

Then, he started grabbing hold of her unsecured part; rubbing it with his soft baby skin hands.

"Ouch!" Bella yelled out into his ears. She totally forgot all about last night's accident where the thorn pinned to her ass.

Edward rubbed her pants again and felt a bump on her bottom. He started laughing hysterically.

"You actually sat on the rose? Man, Emmett's going to get his 30 bucks because of this." He held the steering wheel while laughing his heart out.

"What??!!"

"Emmett and I made a bet, well, actually it was all Emmett's idea putting the rose under your bed sheet. I put it on your pillow at first, but then Emmett took it and put it under your sheets it instead. And there came along the bet. I owe him 30 bucks if you sit on the rose. It so happens that it came true."

"Do you think it's funny getting your a thorn stuck to your ass?!! Do you?!!" Bella was furious. All she could think about was all the time she spent this morning trying to stuff her underwear with tissue on the other side to make it equally balanced.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was betting that you might not sleep on it. I thought humans would always say, quote,_ it's_ _the thought that counts_...I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you tonight. You know, tonight is the night where you turn eighteen and you are capable of doing anything now. You're an adult."

"Stop it. You're reminding me that I'm getting older by the minute. Fine. But, make sure the next time Emmett sets a bet, you tell me; so that I can get back at_ his_ piece of white ass. It still hurts..."

She let her lower lips pushed forward and resting the upper lips on it – a sad puppy face with blinking lashes.

"I'll make it up to you, love" He kissed her forehead and opened his door. He came to the other side of the car, and opened the car door for her.

_He is such a gentleman, sorry, a gentle vampire._ She thought.

He took her bag and crawled his fingers and placing it into her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then, as they were entering the school, they saw Emmett, and the others.

"Hey there, sister! Happy Birthday!!" Emmett took Bella into a hug.

"You jerk!" Bella whispered into his ears. She pushed him away as hard as she could, but, it didn't make such a difference.

"I told you not to tell her, right?"

"She's my girl, I wouldn't lie to her. You wouldn't hide anything from Rosalie too would you, Em? Edward gave him a large grin. A sarcastic one.

"Are you hiding anything from me, Emmett Josie Cullen?" Rosalie pinched Emmett's ear.

"Josie?" Bella was abruptly laughing now.

"That's his middle name before he became one of the Cullens. He wanted to keep it so much. Said that it would mean the world to him, if he gets to keep it." Edward laughed so hard, he could barely mouth the words out.

"It was a secret middle name!" Emmett whispered roughly to Rosalie.

"So it's Emmett Josie Cullen, eyh? Nice name you have there, Josie the pussycat." Bella giggled her way through each word.

The Cullens burst into laughs.

"Stop it, Bella. I'm already in tears." Alice literally had tears coming out of her eyes.

Jasper and Edward was already bashing the wall with their bare hand – Expressing their joy of making fun of Emmett's so-called-middle name.

"Shut up you guys!" Emmett looked like he was going to be in tears. He looked like one of those boys in kindergarten being laughed at when he wet his pants.

"Awhh...Look at the little pussy, does pussy wants some milk?" Edward was making faces at Emmett.

Alice and Bella was wailing at the back, even the other students who were laughing before, in the hall way, was being ironically quiet for a moment there. Jasper smacked Edward's back.

"Way to go there, Ed!"

*Laughs*

*More laughs*

SLAM!!!

Everyone in the hall stood quietly. Someone slammed the locker door so hard that it drew everyone's attention to that particular person. Bella was tilting her head to the side because Emmett's big body was in the way.

_Who is it? I can't really see. _His face was covered by a dark shadow of the locker. His face was too dark to see. But, one thing that Bella could really see and everybody else as well, it was a large_ grin _and Bella was quite sure his white pupils when he turned slightly, he was looking directly at her.

Bella gasped.

...

......

_Who could it be now?_

**A/N: I hope it's okay...Since it's been a long time I have't wrote anything. I have a folder full of FanFic stories, but, haven't gotten the time to publish it. Please do review. I want to see how's my progress. Thank You!!!=D**


	5. Gift

"Bells? Are you okay, love? What's wrong" Edward was obviously worried because Bella suddenly turned quiet when Emmett and Rosalie left them.

"I'm-m kay.." Bella replied unconvincingly.

"Bella..." Edward strained his voice clearer.

"I'm okay..." Bella was looking deeply into his eyes and was trying very hard to convince him to believe.

When she looked back to the place where the stranger was supposed to be standing, she found that the person went missing all of a sudden. She instantly lifted her head and moving it from left to right in search of the stranger that was there minutes ago. The body just vanished into thin air. The stranger was nowhere in sight. Bella was nervous more than ever before. She remembered the way the stranger looked at her. It was as if she was a deer being eyed by a lion.

But, that face....Where have I seen it before? Bella thought.

* * *

Classes passed by like petals being blown away by the strong winds of May. Bella was still having her mind set on the stranger. He was looking directly towards her. No doubt. Or was she just thinking too much about it and that maybe he was observing someone else? Questions ran through her mind and thundering each nerves resulting in a definite daydream during the Maths exam. She looked at her paper twice, noticing that it was unbelievably empty. Nothing. Blank. Unfilled.

She had only 30 minutes more as Mr. Gibson announced just as she stopped daydreaming.

_What the hell am I going to do? If I fail this, for sure, I'm not going to get a place for a scholarship to Queensland._

Bella inhaled deeply; hesitating to leave it all blank. She blocked out her mind from thinking of anything else than the paper in front of her. She trembled when holding the pencil between her fingers. The pencil seemed heavier than she has ever held it before. It was heavy because she didn't know what to write with it. Her mind was a total blank, it was pitch black. She could felt that there was nothing, literally _nothing _at all in her puny brain. She was panting; she shakes off the feeling of just leaving the paper unfilled. _Let it be...There is nothing more that I can do._ Her inner self came out to haunt her. By overcoming all her doubts in not being able to answer those questions, she searched through her mind, trying to remember a little of what she revised on, a couple of days before the exam. She closed her eyes.

_Log...How do you do log? When it says multiply, then, you can change the multiply to addition._

She scribbled down at the side of the question and tried to figure out the ways to solve the question. She had to take a look at the clock. It stroke 9, she would have approximately another 15 minutes to finish 10 subjective questions. _How the hell did it took me around 10 minutes to just dig something out of my brain?!_

She just ran the pencil over the paper. Scribbling everything that just comes up in her mind. Not caring whether it was logic or plain foolish. The paper could have just torn apart because she held a 2B Pencil and looked as though she could lit a spark from writing all those formulas onto the paper. If there was a caveman wanting a spark for his fire, it would be the best time now to have been next to Bella. Bella hesitated to look at the clock again, she didn't want to know what time it was and how many minutes left to answer all these crappy questions. When someone doesn't know what they are writing, it will be considered as pure crap. She looked at the clock, there was at least 10 minutes left.

She answered her questions without looking anywhere else than her paper. She saw there were few people looking at her. She didn't bother to look back at them. Her hands thrust from left to right on that single paper and was just about to...

"Okay, you may put down your pencils now. Please put down your pencils and make sure that you have filled in your particular details, name, class and subject. I said...please put you pencil down." Mr. Gibson said as he eyed Bella at the last sentence. The whole class turned their head to look at Bella.

Bella didn't let go of her paper.

"Hold on, Mr. Gib, just one more question – "Bella broke off and concentrated on her paper.

"I'll give you 1 more minute Miss Swan. The others, please pass up your papers to me as you go out."

"Here you go Mr. Gib, Sorry to keep you waiting." Bella was already sweating and her forehead could be described looking like a sea. The only missing picture was only to have fishes swimming on her forehead. She gave him the paper and was quite relieved that she managed to answer all the questions and didn't leave any blank.

"Bella, _Bella turned and looked at him, I_ have been watching you since we started the test. You were gazing out the window and not even looking at the paper until the very last minute. What's the matter? Is the some kind of problem?" Mr. Gibson tilted his head to one side and watched Bella's expression grew with emotions.

Bella giggled in awkwardness, just to hide her visible emotions that were highlighted on her face. It was quite obvious, her face could be read by anyone and it was like an advertisement board shone with neon light.

"Very well, then. You may be excused."

Bella escaped from the deadly investigation room and ended up meeting Edward.

"Is it already time?" She asked Edward.

"Nope. I'm suppose to take you out first, so that they can prepare for the party. Where shall we go?" Edward grabbed her wrist and walked along with her. He had a soft smile on his face; knowing that Bella didn't like the idea of having a party at all to celebrate her birthday. She looked at it as a waste of her time.

Then, her cell phone rang.

"Bella...I have to talk to you about something..._Sssss.._Be_...Ssss.._lla_.." _The line was breaking up, it was not clear.

"Mum..can't seem to hear you very well." Bella talked back into the phone.

"Be – " They broke off.

"_Tuttt...tuttt...tutt...." _Bella looked at her phone curiously. This has happened before and this time it happened again. Her connection baron the screen was full, so it couldn't have been because of her phone. Bella tried to call her mother again, but, the connection where her mother is must be pretty bad at that time.

_I'll call her afterwards._

Bella was wondering what her mother wanted to tell her. She called her before this as well, but then the connection was, again, really bad. Maybe Arizona had some connection problems.

"So how was your test just now? Was it okay?" Edward looked at her while they were walking to his car.

"Ugh...Can we please not talk about it?! I'm too lazy to think of it already." Bella just moved the question away.

"So where are we going, my love? The shopping mall?" Edward grinned. He knew exactly that she would be the last girl on earth that would hate to go shopping. They entered the car and Edward gave a hand to Bella when he saw that she had some trouble with the seat belt. Bella checked her phone again, this time, she had no line connection.

"I want to go somewhere I can think clearly. Just some place to relax and to be with _you."_ She looked into Edward's eyes. He would know exactly where the place that she meant. It was near the sea. She wanted to go there because it was very calming and relaxing. Since it has been a long time that both of them went there, it would be a great occasion, especially on her birthday to go there. Especially when it is just the _both _of them.

* * *

They arrived at their hot spot and set up a place to sit. Luckily Edward had some sort of a comfortable mat to sit on. They both gazed at the beautiful scenery and listen deeply into the sounds of the waves and the birds flying over the sea. It was _peaceful_, nothing to be worried of. This would always be the place where people, especially couples would head to when they are on a serious relationship level. It was sunset; the colour of the sun, it was orange, _bright_ orange. This is one of those times where most people would cherish and appreciate what god has given to us. The love and the beauty of life. The smell of the salt water; the loud sounds of the waves hitting the rocks. It was _nature._ Nature is a beautiful thing at that moment. It was as if, time stopped and there they were experiencing something that comes by nature and there is no additional technology features to it.

"Thank you, Edward. For bringing me here and being a part of my messed up life." Bella hugged his body and laid her head on his chest. Tears crawling down her cheeks. She began to appreciate life, for the very first time.

Edward laughed deeply; he was amazed by how this scenery was so touching for Bella. Bella hit him in the chest. He coughed.

"Okay...Okay. I get it. Although your life cannot be denied that it has been messed up, _Bella furrowed her eyebrows and pouted her mouth,_ I still love you Bella Swan. I don't have to pretend to be someone else when I am with you. My family loves you very much, what else could be imperfect?"

Bella just smiled at him and continued to gaze at the beauty of the sea that was in front of them. They had all the time to waste on that day in front of the most beautiful view laying beyond them. Bella had never thought that a time like _this_ would come; she appreciated that Edward was in her life and would be her partner until now. She feels as though it was not that long of a time ago she met Edward and they fell in love with each other. She of all people would never believe in "love at first sight" but, that was an exception to Edward. The Cullens were always treated as an outsider and as the people who are not most welcomed in Forks. But, they would respect Carlisle, because he was one of the best doctors in Forks and would always be the patient one. So, they respected the Cullens for they have brought a useful person in their community.

There was a vibration.

She took her hands from Edwards' waist. She grabbed her phone from her sweater pocket. She flipped it open. But, there was nothing stated on the screen. It was not hers that vibrated. Her shoulders slumped on her sides, devastated. She looked Edward that opened his and it written on the screen, "Alice Calling". Edward answered the phone and holding it at ear level between both of them.

"Yes Alice?" Edward answered

"Edward, Okay, we've set up everything. The only thing that is currently missing now is the cake and Jacob is suppose to take care of that – "

Then, they heard a familiar voice; husky voice shouted at the top of his lungs, "I've got it!"

"Oh...thank god! Jacob you can be so slow sometimes! Please don't make me worry like that anymore! You know..." Alice started babbling and Edward hung up.

"We don't need to hear _that_, _giggles_, well, shall we go now?" He stood up and opened the palms of his hand for Bella to give hers in.

"Okay..." Bella bluntly answered and stood up herself. She turned back to look at the sea, one last time.

_Oh, what the hell. It's my birthday party; I should be happy, right? I don't want to be a party pooper._

She smiled deeply. She didn't want to show it to Edward.

She twirled her fingers in his as they walked towards the car. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He opened the passenger door of his lime coloured Volvo. Bella swooped inside and waited impatiently to enter the Cullen's house. She was eager to go to her own party that people whom loves her very much had planned for her. She had never felt that kind of love before she met Edward. She bit a smile that was going to blow off her cover if Edward saw it.

* * *

As they stopped at the Cullen's driveway; Edward turned off the engine and landed his soft hands on Bella's. He kissed her palm and smiled almost reaching his cheek bones. Bella looked into his eyes and saw _pure_ feelings in his eyes. She knew she could always and forever depend on him. There was no doubt there, by the way he showed it in his eyes now. "Look Bella, I wanted to give you _this_, - he took out a beautiful casing where normally people would put a ring inside – but, if you don't want to. It's fine with me." Bella opened the small box, it was covered with the normal red cover on top and it was soft. She ran her hands through it gently and finally had the courage to open it. But, she closed it as she was about to see what was really inside.

"Edward, let's not be rational and take any unnecessary steps. I love you. I _really _do. But, don't you think the step you are taking here is too fast? I mean, we are only sixteen and we barely know everything and even worse, I don't know whether I'm ready for _sex_ – she whispered – because I tend to kick myself off the bed most of the time and I – " Edward laid his finger on her lips to stop her from talking and babbling like an old lady. Bella looked as though she was a fish with a bruised up lips with Edward's finger being there.

"I think that you might have the wrong idea of what is _really _inside that tiny little box." Edward smiled while holding an extreme burst of laughter as what it looked like when his body started vibrating.

Bella open the box; this time opened it fully. It was a pair of earrings. Sapphire coloured earrings. It was beautifully crafted. It was a hanging type of earring, the ones when people turn their head, it gives a cute dangling sound. _Cling cling. _It was a beautiful dangling pair of earring; it was the shape of a heart. But, it could be separated. It was half-heart each side. The half-heart was pigmented with tiny sapphire diamonds. It shone when light reflected on it.

Bella was so embarrassed with what she had just said to Edward. It was as though she nervously thought that it was engagement ring and she got the wrong idea of what it _actually _was.

Edward burst with laughter inside the car and Bella suddenly felt as though there was an earthquake happening, only it was not an earthquake it was Edward's laugh. He continued laughing hysterically. Non-stop, until his face was red.

"Oh, shut up Edward." Bella looked out of the window to hide her awkwardness.

"I – laugh – think that we – laugh – might be too young for _this_ – he pointed at the earrings – Too young for earrings?!" He then closed his mouth to stop himself intensively from further laughing.

"Okay. Whatever. I think people might be expecting us, we should get going now." Bella said calmly; pretending not to listen to Edward. She was wearing the earrings that he just gave.

"How do I look?" Bella turned her head from right to left, showing it to Edward.

"You always look beautiful, my love." Edward giggled, he tried to stop laughing. Finally, he stopped.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. They held hands, even though Bella insisted not to; because she was still sore with Edward laughing at her.

"I made it myself you know, I mean, the shape and everything just for you. It was custom made because I didn't manage to find anything that would be _you._ So, I created the structure and all and handed it over to someone to make it for you."

"Thank you, Edward. I love it." She smiled at him. She kissed his lips and made their way through the front door.

As the door creaked to leash what evil they had in stored for her...

**A/N: I'm very sorry because I have not been updating for a while now. It was mostly because of my crazy intense final exams. Well, that's what colleges are for right? Suffering their students! But, i'm currently having my holidays now. 2 months! Wohoo! So, please do review. And thank you so much dear readers! I really appreciate it! =) Please do review! I still want to know how many of you reads this. It'll be so upsetting knowing that there is no one reading it. I see so many hits on this story, but, no reviews. So, please...**


End file.
